Untitled
by raysofsunshine09
Summary: Ron has a nightmare about the past and his newborn baby helps him to put the past behind him.


Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction here, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be polite about it. Also this story just came pretty randomly, and I'm not really sure what to call it. The ending also felt kind of horrible and abrupt to me, so if anybody has any suggestions would be great. So here goes with the real disclaimer XD. Any characters, places, or events that sound familiar are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and all related movies, advertising, ect. ect.

"Untitled"

The brain latched onto his arms and immediately an intense pain began to spread up his arms and towards his core. The pain, along with foreign thoughts intensified, and he struggled, trying desperately to escape. But even as he struggled, the darkness of the brain room began to diminish and change.

He was standing outside, the brains were gone, but the scars remained on his arms. His fingers tightened reflexively around his wand as he realized where he had come.

Fred, Tonks, Remus, little Colin Creevy… They all lay so still before him. Suddenly there was fighting all around, and he turned quickly to defend against the deatheaters that he knew where there. As he turned, he instead saw something that made his heart nearly stop beating.

It was Hermione. She was dueling a masked wizard; her frizzy hair was flying about, much like the flashes of light and spells that flew back and forth everywhere around them, and her face was dripping with sweat and blood.

He knew what was going to happen before he it did. The masked figure uttered those two deadly words, and a bright flash of green light erupted from the end of his wand. The death spell crashed into the center of Hermione's chest, and her eyes widened in shock and fear. But it was too late. Even as he tried to move to her side, his limbs suddenly felt as if they had been filled with lead while also being forced to wade through thick pudding. But he knew that he was already too late.

She stumbled backwards, and the deatheater disappeared into the mist. Finally his body freed up and he reached Hermione's side in time to catch her as she dropped to the ground. She was already gone. The life in her had already been eliminated like a candle being snuffed out. Her beautiful eyes closed and the last breath of her life whooshed from her lungs until she was still in his arms.

"Damn it, no…" he moaned, tears of rage and pain filling his eyes. "NO!!!!!!!!!"

Ron Weasley woke abruptly, his breath came in shallow gasps and droplets of sweat covered his entire body. It took a moment for him to recognize that he had indeed been dreaming, and that he was back to the safety in his own home.

His breathing began to slow as he blinked and carefully turned his head to see the pale moonlight shining over the mass of tangled, frizzy hair that was his sleeping wife.

Ron let out a sigh of relief, and then he slowly sat up, pushing his damp, red locks from his face and dropping his feet out from under the covers and over the side of the bed until they rested on the soft carpet.

He leaned his elbows heavily on his knees and pressed his face into his hands to try and knead the dark images from his retinas.

It was always the same. A collage composed of his darkest memories, ending with the imagined death of the only girl he had ever loved, Hermione Granger. Once he realized he was dreaming, he had only to wait for the dream to run its course. He was never able to wake before the dark moment of Hermione's death.

He ran his fingers through his hair again before pushing himself to his feet. The pale skin of his chest gleamed with sweat in the moonlight that filtered in through the blinds, and he realized that it was almost four o'clock in the morning.

"Blood hell…" he swore, glancing back to Hermione to make sure that he hadn't woke her and then he tiptoed from their bedroom.

First he walked slowly to the kitchen. He rummaged around for a moment before he found the sweet buns that his mother had sent home when they'd come around for dinner along with the Potters the day before.

He downed a couple, and then chased them down with a swig from the milk container in an attempt to dispel the nightmare by filling his stomach. He was about to eat a third, but just before he put it into his mouth, he changed his mind. With a sigh, he put it back and he turned away. He put the milk away, and then he started to shamble back towards the bedroom.

Halfway down the hall, he paused and his hand slowly went out to the handle of the door in front of him. Inside, the room was quiet and emanated a sense of calm and sleep. With a small smile, Ron stepped carefully inside, leaving the door cracked open slightly behind him.

Even in the darkness, the light pink wallpaper and the shelves full of colorful stuffed animals were visible. Across the room, the white bars of the cradle stood out brightly against the darkness, and Ron made his way over to it.

He reached down amid the fluffy blankets and stuffed toys to gently stroke the warm cheek of his baby girl.

"Hey Rose." He greeted, her and her tiny eyelids fluttered and her mouth twitched from her dreams. Carefully, he reached into the crib and lifted her into his arms.

He held her in his arms against his chest and her fingers curled against his chin, but she remained fast asleep. He began to hum quietly to her, and she slept on. Even in her sleep she felt safe and relaxed in his arms and hearing the gentle rumble of his voice in his chest.

"Ronald?" came Hermione's voice from the doorway. He smiled. Hermione only called him by his full name was when she was very angry with him, or if she was scared. "What are you doing?" she whispered, walking slowly towards him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'm fine." He answered, and then he gently lowered little Rose back into her crib. She barely stirred, and Ron kissed her forehead and brushed a lock of frizzy, bright red hair from her eyes. "Love you Rosie." He mouthed, and then turned back to Hermione.

"You had that dream again, didn't you." She guessed quietly, reaching out to slide her hand into his. "Sorry." she whispered, watching him closely. Ron shook his head, "It's ok." He answered. She stood up on her toes so that she could reach his cheek to gently kiss him. "Come back to bed."

Ron nodded, "Alright." He said, allowing her to lead him back to their bedroom. They crawled into bed together, and Hermione quickly snuggled up against her husband. Ron wrapped his arms protectively around her, and with his warmth surround her, she quickly fell back into a restful sleep.

Ron remained awake, unable to fall back to sleep so easily with the bad dreams still so fresh in his mind. But as he lay there, with his arms surrounding his love, he realized that the war was over. He had known already of course that war had ended, but it had taken this night for it to really sink in. For him to realize that everything in the past was just were it belonged.

The new life of his baby daughter, and the very real warmth of Hermione in his arms was all that it took for Ron to pull his mind from the dark path it had been traveling. As he finally began to drift back to sleep, Ron knew that he wouldn't be having the bad dream again. It was over, and now he could go on with his life with Hermione, and he could raise his baby girl to the best of his ability without the darkness forever hanging over him.

He fell asleep and he spent the rest of the night with peaceful dreams and restful sleep.


End file.
